Welcome to Forks High, Werewolves
by Meg the great
Summary: When the La Push werewolves come to Forks high, Bella begins to feel revenge on Jacob, for stealing Renesmee. The only problem? Charlie's life is on the line.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**I sat down at the foot of Edward and my bed. He looked up from the magazine he was reading. It was a vampire one, special for us. Our type. Consumer Reports, being the name. His topaz eyes glowed as he stared into mine. **

"**Bella? What's wrong" He could tell. I couldn't hide anything from him. **

"**Nothing, dear. It's nothing" I lied. He already knew, so why was I lying to him more? He lifted an eyebrow, and looked me in the eye. His sight dug into mine. **

"**What is wrong" He demanded. **

"**Well..."I began, trying to bore him, so he would not want to hear it. When I saw no sign of boredom, I continued to talk. "It's just that...we start High School tomorrow...and well, I won't blend in. Plus, I don't know if I can stand the scent of all of those delis walking around" I smiled slightly. **

"**Bella, it's not too difficult. Once you smell some of them, you won't want to step foot in there again." He smiled. **

"**Who smells bad?" I asked, my curiosity overwhelming me. **

"**Werewolves" He replied, with a stone cold voice. Jacob. Sam. Leah. And GULP Renesmee.**

"**Exactly...what werewolves?" I asked, a hint of poison in my voice. **

"**You know exactly who I am talking about" **

"**You mean...Jacob?" I asked. **

"**Yes." I couldn't say anything for a minute. **

**"what!!" I yelled at last. He nodded, and set the magazine onto the bed next to him, before pulling me into his arms. **

**"It's okay." He cooed into my ear. "I'll get them to go away" **

**"I don't think I can forgive Jacob after he kidnapped Renesmee from me...And threatened to kill Charlie if I didn't let him have her." I reminded him. About two months before, Jacob appeared in front of the Cullens' house. He stormed in, and took Renesmee. Before Edward could get him, he was off. Edward had been furious ever since. **

**"How could I let him get away?" Edward whispered. **

**"Edward, it's not your fault." I said. **

**"He has our baby. It is my fault." He rolled away from me and walked into the bathroom. I followed him, but he slammed the door. **

**"Don't make me break this thing" I said. He didn't open the door. Like ripping paper, I grabbed the door knob and ripped it out of the socket. He stood in front of the sink. He was squirting soap into his pale white hand. **

**"Edward. Stop." I said. He set the soap bottle down. **

**"No..Not that. Stop blaming yourself about Renesmee. There's nothing you could have done." I said, wrapping myself in his arms. **

**"I could have killed him" He whispered, and disappeared from the bedroom window. I sighed. I'd let him be that way, but I was going to talk to Jacob, once and for all. I grabbed the phone from the bedside table and dialed in the number to Jacob's cell phone. He picked up immediately, knowing it was me. **

**"Bella?" He panicked. "What's wrong? What did the bloodsucker do to you?" He demanded. **

**"Jacob, I am fine. How's my daughter?" **

**"Oh. Oh! Renesmee is fine...we are about to go fishing" I heard squealing in the background. **

**"I'll call another time" I said, without saying goodbye, and hanging up. Before long, Edward reappeared through the window. He sat next to me on the bed. He squeezed me into his arms. I squirmed away, knowing he was weaker than me. I squealed as he jumped on top of me and grabbed my arm. **

**"Edward!" I laughed. Rosalie appeared in the doorway. **

**"Bella" She demanded. She pointed to the doorway. "I need to talk to you" **

**"Please excuse me, Mr. Cullen" I laughed, and jumped to the door. I followed Rosalie to her room. **

**"What's up, Rose?" I asked. **

**"The werewolves are going to be there tomorrow?" She demanded. I sighed. **

**"Yes. Jacob wanted to...get in touch with a real school before he and Renesmee went to Hawii..." I told her. **

**"Really? He has the nerve to just, appear at our school? Umm..I mean...Forks' school?" She yelled. She grabbed her desk chair, and ripped it apart. **

**"Rose, calm down." I told her. She looked at me.  
**

**"Follow me" She said. I got up and followed her to the basement, where the Cullens kept the vampire stuff. She went to a book shelf of special potions and began to search each shelf. **

**"Sun Screen...Sparkle Shield...here it is!" She said. She grabbed a bottle of red, goopy liquid. **

**"What's that?" I asked. She handed me the bottle. A label on it read "Werewolf poison" **

**"This is ending...once and for all."  
**


	2. Chapter 2The apple

**Edward and I had been laying there all night, thinking of ways to kill Jacob Black. I hadn't told him about the venom Rosalie had given me earlier. She told me it was more potent from age. It would kill a werewolf with one drop. I gulped, as I could practically see it glow from inside of my nightstand drawer. **

"**How about we take Renesmee back to kill him" Edward laughed. I rolled over to face him. **

"**I love you" I cooed into his ear. He kissed me lightly on the forehead. **

"**I love you too, Mrs. Cullen" He smiled. I could feel his smile itching my face. **

"**What a title" I said, kissing him on the lips. When morning came at last, Edward got up before me. He changed into his normal attire..Skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt. He sprayed some cologne onto his torso, and greeted me with a kiss. **

"**Get up sleepy head!" I said, pulling me out of bed. I changed into a red blouse with a turtle neck collar and black skinny jeans to match Edward. I pulled on Red converse, and grabbed my back pack. When I left the bathroom, he pulled me into his arms, and squeezed me tightly. **

"**No matter what happens with Renesmee, everything will be fine" He cooed. Renesmee was now 16. She was almost my age, and she was in high school. **

"**I know." I said, kissing him on the lips. We jolted down the stairs to say hello to the Cullens before we left. **

"**Morning sleepy heads!" Esme greeted us, with two cups of cold blood. I drank mine gratefully, given the fact it was our breakfast. **

"**As if I even slept with this one pecking me on the cheek every five minutes" I complained. **

"**That's sure a stretch" Carlisle walked into the kitchen for the first time that morning. **

"**Shut up" Edward joked, slapping Carlisle in the head. **

"**Well honey, we'd better get a move on" Edward told me. I kissed Esme and Carlisle both on the cheek, and then Edward and I piled into his silver Volvo. I sat down in the passenger seat, and threw my back pack into the back seat. He quickly got us to Forks high school, where we immediately saw a black motorcycle, with Jacob Black, and Renesmee standing beside it, glaring through Edward's windshield. Edward pulled in on the other side of the parking lot, but we were soon next to Jacob. **

"**Jacob" Edward grunted. **

"**Edward" Jacob raised an eyebrow. **

"**Renesmee" I chocked out, trying not to look at the perfect resemblance of me, standing right there. **

"**Bella" Renesmee's sweet voice sung over the air. She smelled fantastic, but Jacob smelled like a dirty diaper. I suddenly hated Jacob Black, more than I ever had. Renesmee belonged to me. I made her anyway. Jacob grabbed Renesmee's hand and dragged her inside the school building. Edward almost dashed after them, but I held him back.**

"**Edward..." I whispered. He fixed his posture, and we walked inside the school, hand in hand. When lunch was finally there, Jacob and Renesmee sat at the exact opposite side of the cafeteria as we were. Jacob glared at me. I looked at Renesmee. Her hair was light blond, with red streaks. Her figure was small, and she was fragile looking. Her skin was pale, like mine, and she was wearing a red T-Shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes were brown. She looked like Carlisle. She looked like me. She looked like Edward. I was scared of her, but more scared of hurting her. I wanted her to be happy, like I was. So if it meant letting her be with Jacob, I would let her. I rolled an apple around on the table, wondering what would happen if I took a bite of it. **

"**Edward? What happens if..we eat food?" I asked him.**

"**It will go to our veins, where all the blood we drink goes. It's unpleasant, because for the next weeks following that one, you will be dreaming of apples, not blood" He told me. I took a bite of the apple and let it fall down my throat, when it went into my veins, I shuddered. It felt like a rock was forcing it's way through. I spit the rest out and put the apple back on my tray. **


End file.
